There are a number of implantable medical devices (IMDs) that deliver electrical therapy, and others have been proposed. By way of example and not limitation, IMDs include implantable cardiac rhythm management (CRM) such as cardiac pacemakers, cardioverters, and defibrillators. CRM devices provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. An implantable pacemaker, for example, is a CRM device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. Other IMD examples include spinal cord stimulators, muscle stimulators, and nerve stimulators. For example, it has been proposed to stimulate neural targets (referred to as neural stimulation, neurostimulation or neuromodulation) to treat a variety of pathological conditions. For example, research has indicated that electrical stimulation of the carotid sinus nerve can result in reduction of experimental hypertension, and that direct electrical stimulation to the pressoreceptive regions of the carotid sinus itself brings about reflex reduction in experimental hypertension. Additionally, devices other than implantable devices may deliver electrical stimulation. An example of such devices includes transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) devices.